Folhas Caídas
by cysne
Summary: Heri Moralquo Lairi Lóriennessë...
1. Disclaimer e Notas

**Disclaimer:**

A Moralphwen e a sua história são minhas, mas tudo o resto ou é do brilhante JRR Tolkien ou do magnífico Almeida Garrett.

**Notas:**

Para além do fantástico mundo de Tolkien, estes poemas também se baseiam no magnífico livro "Folhas Caídas", de Garrett, daí o nome desta 'colectânea'. Também me inspirei noutro seu livro "Viagens na minha terra".

As traduções em Português podem parecer um pouco estranhas e não muito poéticas, às vezes. Fiz o meu melhor, mas a razão é que, pelo facto de serem traduzidos em Quenya, a minha selecção de palavras ficou consideravelmente limitada!... Outras vezes, a tradução não corresponde exactamente ao original, isto é, a tradução não é literal, mas é algo que tem significado semelhante.

Estas são as minhas primeiras tentativas em poesia (ou algo semelhante) por isso, digamos que... podem não prestar para nada! Feedback é muito apreciado e gostaria que me dissessem do que é que gostaram ou não. Não me importo de receber críticas negativas, desde que me digam as vossas razões. Se não, serão ignoradas completamente.

Não sei quantos poemas é que serão ao todo. Dependerá da minha disposição.

A tradução para Quenya foi a melhor que consegui arranjar! Se alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre esta língua ou conhece algum site que tenha alguma informação agradeceria que me dissessem!

Se alguém está interessado na história da Moralphwen, posso ser persuadida a escrevê-la... Digam-me se quiserem que a escreva, e se tiver muitos pedidos, vou ver o que posso fazer... ;) Tudo o que precisam de saber aqui é que a Moralphwen é a irmã mais pequena de Legolas, que está a viver em Lothlórien e tem muitas saudades da sua família e casa... coitadinha... *snif!*

Acho que é tudo o que há a dizer, por isso... APRECIEM! =D

~ cysne


	2. Heri Moralquo Lairë

**Heri Moralquo Lairë**

**(Quenya)**

I éli sílar sinomë,

Or aldannar,

I aldar ataquétat,

Calanen lassion lauriva.

I éli silir tanomë?

Sílarintë, toronnya?

Ar i lassi?

Ataquétat?

I mórë lóméva alantië,

Or i lassénnar,

Ar i fuinë tauriva

Otopië i eleni?

Istanyë eressë, toronnya,

Ya lassë ar él ucenar i tatyan lá yonta,

Ar i él milya,

Milyarë omentië selerya lassë.

Sirer ar tauri peryart,

Sirer lúmiva ar tauri huiniva.

Ai, toronnya!

Ai, Laiqualassënya!

Yalumë fainuvanyë lessë ata?...

Yalumë cenuvanyël?...

**~*~**

**Poema de Moralphwen**

As estrelas brilham aqui,

Sobre as árvores,

As árvores respondem-lhes

Com o brilho de folhas douradas.

As estrelas também brilham aí?

Brilham, meu irmão?

E as folhas?

Também lhes respondem?

Ou a escuridão da noite caiu,

Sobre as folhas,

E a sombra dos bosques,

Já encobriu as estrelas?

Só sei, meu irmão,

Que folha e estrela já não se vêem

E que a estrela anela,

Anela pelo encontro da sua irmã folha.

Rios e florestas os separam,

Rios de tempo e florestas de negrume.

Ai, meu irmão!

Ai, meu Folha Verde!

Quando te iluminarei novamente?...

Quando te verei?...


	3. Eressëo Lairë

**Eressëo Lairë**

**(Quenya)**

Ai! Aldar maltaiva

Nórëo yassen haryan mar,

Hallaë ar vanimaë,

Alcarinquaë ar ari,

Lenwaiva yétava.

Antalyë intyai

I-carir-lairin ar i-carir-lindalin,

Alassë tuia lellon

Ve i melimaë néni poicavaë Nimrodelo

Oronillon losséi Númerion.

Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Herio yalumëa,

Úmë firnalyë lyanen melmë?

Meranyë umbárnya nië i lyá,

An órenya ná quanta mavoinë...

Mancuvanyë taurilya lauriva

Nyan taurë huinéva,

Mancuvanyë celulya tinda

Nyan sirer mornaë ar ilpoicaë,

Sinanórë mancuvanyë,

Ar sina eressë,

Nórényan,

Marnya,

Ya harya órenyá!

Ai! Taurénya!

Nai mancuvanyë ilya nil!

Ar yalumë tálinya len coluvan,

San ilyá núvanyë,

Ar lá yonta mauruvanyë!

**~*~**

**Poema de Solidão**

Oh! Árvores de Ouro

Da terra onde repouso,

Altas e esbeltas,

Gloriosas e nobres,

Esguias de aspecto.

Inspiradoras sois

De poetas e músicos,

O contentamento brota de vós

Como as belas águas puras do Nimrodel

Das níveas montanhas de Oeste.

Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Dama de outrora,

Não haveis vós partido por vosso amor?

Que meu destino seja o vosso,

Pois meu coração já cheio está de saudade...

Trocarei vossos bosques dourados

Por minha negra floresta,

Trocarei vossa corrente de prata

Por meus rios escuros e impuros,

Esta terra trocarei,

E esta solidão,

Pela minha terra,

Minha casa,

Detentora de meu coração!

Ai! Minha floresta!

Trocaria tudo por vós!

E quando meus pés a vós me levarem,

Então completa estarei

E de nada mais precisarei!


	4. Estel

**Estel**

**(Quenya)**

Ai, herinya

Narlyë analindá,

       Yassen linnalyë,

       Quimellë?

Lá istalyë i lómëo sí tirisala,

Sí tirisala etterë i nórë?

       Yassen linnalyë,

       Quimellë?

Lá cennelyë i hellë,

Yassen i éli síla?

       Ná tirisilá,

       Quimellë!

Lá nië colla ingolentá,

Ya ilya vanwa san yéva!

       Eressë na tirinala,

       Quimellë!...

Ai, melima heri,

Ëa er lúmë, attúla!

       Nornoro tellon!

       Nornoro, herinya!

**~*~**

**Esperança**

Oh, minha Senhora

Que sois tão bela,

       Onde ides,

       Senhora?

Não cuidais que a noite já vela,

Já vela pela terra fora?

       Onde ides,

       Senhora?

Não haveis visto o céu,

Onde as estrelas brilham?

       Tende cautela,

       Senhora!

Não vos deixeis levar por seu feitiço,

Que tudo perdido então será!

       Só de vê-las,

       Senhora!...

Oh, bela Senhora,

Ainda é tempo, voltai!

       Fugi delas!

       Fugi, minha Senhora!


	5. Órëo Lairi

**Órëo Lairi**

**Quessi**

**(Quenya)**

Quessë mas quessë rámarnya lantar,

Ondo mas ondo mandonya orta;

Aldallo aldanna yeryanyë lúménya,

Lá rámavoitë,

Mandossë,

Oiallë.

**Anwa Ve Nás**

**(Quenya)**

Mas talatsënya tuia i vanë elanor,

Mas talatsënya caita i morna simbelmynë,

Ento lyënna tárë aldar ortar,

Ento lyënna lassinta lantar,

Coldë mas i tulca súrë,

Coldë mas i arinya vílë.

Anwa ve nás, eressë artan,

Cenenyë vanessë,

Formenna!

**~*~**

**Poemas do Espírito**

**Plumas**

Pena a pena caem minhas asas,

Pedra a pedra se ergue minha prisão;

De árvore em árvore passo eu meu tempo,

Sem asas,

Numa prisão,

Para sempre.

**Porém**

A meus pés cresce a bela elanor,

A meus pés jaz a fúnebre simbelmynë,

À minha volta se erguem altivas árvores,

À minha volta caem suas folhas,

Levadas pelo vento forte,

Levadas pela brisa matinal.

Só à minha frente, porém,

Vejo beleza,

Para o Norte!


End file.
